Answers
by RoMayDrako
Summary: What if Chahiya finds out there's more like him? ::smiles;: Would Kagetsua and the others belive him?


This had more of an emotional opening, but it's been in the back round since my cat was first brought home. And she's a year old finally. So this is actually this isn't a new story. Just one never typed out.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Earthen.  
  
Kagetsua comes home to an empty house. It was funny considering Chahiya was always home at this time. Maybe the Earthen's where beginning to wear off on him. Passing by the backroom he passes a message from Eden to retrieve an angel. As he reads the message he walks into the kitchen and finds a note on the fridge.  
  
'Herd a rumor bout a black winged angel like me. His names Ryo, I don't know when I'll be back. `Chahiya'  
  
Kagetsua looks at Chahiya's note, and at his orders. To quincidental, but nonetheless he had to go help Chahiya. Patting his wallet he realizes he gave it to Chahiya earlier to day. Most of his money was in there. This was the last time he hand over his wallet in haste to get out the door. Nevertheless he had a little money. He could find a train ticket.   
  
Looking at where the last siting was he figured it wasn't a far walk from the train station.  
  
Kagetsua walks into an old bar. By the shape of the building it was hard to belive it was still standing, on the inside it was no better. It was filled with years of smoke on booze. Old worn out music plays boredly in the background. One drunk looks Kagetsua up and down with a scowling look on their face as they take a drink of their beer.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks.  
  
"Kagetsua, I'm looking for Ryo." He says.  
  
"Why?" The drunk looks at him dangerously.  
  
"I.. I'm his son." Kagetsua lies.  
  
"Ryo got another kid eh? Oh well he'll be in here in a while, stay, drink." The man pauses. "It's on us."  
  
Kagetsua accepts. No hunting needed.  
  
Hours passed quickly. Eventually Kagetsua had to play drunk. All he felt was a little buzz, but if this continues for another two hours, it will be more then a buzz. Sighing Kagetsua finishes the last of his beer, just as Ryo comes in. Almost like on que.  
  
"Hey Ryo, you got another kid."  
  
"Damn your a lady's man."  
  
As the men tease him Kagetsua notices that the guy was old. Not at all what he pictured. This couldn't be the guy. Ryo looks square into Kagetsua's eyes and darts out the door. Behold Kagetsua's luck. Instinctively Kagetsua gives chase. Leaving the drunks to their poison.  
  
As Kagetsua chases Ryo down the street he notices Chahiya walking out of the bakery. A bad in his hand and right in the path of Ryo.  
  
"Chahiya heads up!" Kagetsua calls out but to late.  
  
Ryo collides with Chahiya and they both crumble to the ground in a tangled mess. Leaving Kagetsua to pull them apart. Ryo gasps for air, suddenly deterating. The chase draining what he had of life out of him.  
  
"Why now?" Ryo coffs.  
  
"My cream puffs." Chahiya picks up his smashed bag.  
  
"They want you to come back to Eden." Kagetsua insists.  
  
"Poppycock, all they'll get is a corpse." Ryo snaps.  
  
Kagetsua and Chahiya look at him startled. Not seeing before he was sick.  
  
"When I first started out I was exiled from Eden and not a Lucifer, but soon enough." Ryo closes his eyes. "I contracted the cancer. It wasn't meant to happen like that..." Ryo rests on the cement.  
  
"If you have the cancer how can you live this long?" Kagetsua asks.  
  
"It stared slow, and progressed unusually slow. Human technology and the love of a wife kept me for so long." Ryo locks eyes with Chahiya. "Your the black winged angel."  
  
"What?" Chahiya is taken back.  
  
"Don't worry not all Lucifer's herd of you. Black wings..."  
  
"Ryo... I... Is it sad scary to die?"  
  
"At first, but then you see her. Standing beside you with her black wings spread out, You know she's there to bring your soul home." Ryo closes his eyes. "My oldest boys only sixteen."  
  
"W.. What do you mean by her? Ryo... RYO!"  
  
"You should call for her once." Ryo takes a rugged breath. "Your just like those buzzards who wit for you to die." Ryo laughs. "Tell my kids good bye for me will you? And you blacked wing buzzard I'm ready to die."  
  
And with the word die, Ryo leaves this plane of existence. Chahiya shakes him trying to get more. Kagetsua grabs Chahiya and pulls him away. A crowd was beginning to build and soon someone would recognize them. Being caught was not on today's agenda.  
  
"It's over Chahiya. Let it go." Kagetsua orders.  
  
Chahiya rubs his eyes, "okay."  
  
The train ride is quiet on the way back. Kagetsua tries to coax Chahiya into smiling with a lunch tray. That was unsuccessful. All Kagetsua got was a quiet squeaky voice saying he lost Kagetsua's wallet. Kagetsua groans and looks at Chahiya. He just never knew what was coming next with Chahiya.  
  
Thankfully, after several tense hours, they come to their stop. Chahiya speeds off, leaving on his own mission. Course Kagetsua knew where that was. Chahiya always headed off to the park. As tradition Chahiya has an hour before Kagetsua got nosey.  
  
Chahiya found his usual bench. There was no homeless person or love birds on it this time. It was secluded and under a light post which gave some comfort under the darkening sky. Chahiya sits down and puts his head on his hands.  
  
"Who are you?" Chahiya whispers to the wind. "What did Ryo mean by your there to take his soul home?"  
  
The wind blew quietly. The rustle of the leaves gave the only reply. Chahiya fists ball up. Life kept playing him like a yo yo. Give him of so much of an answer then snap it back out of his reach.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?!" Chahiya screams as he doubles up.  
  
Chahiya cries his heart out. Crying so hart that eventually he fell sound asleep on the bench. Rain begin to fall peacefully. A lullaby to Chahiya's troubled mind. Odd enough none of the rain touched Chahiya. But every where else it fell like a heavy down pour.  
  
Kagetsua walks though the park under the safety of his umbrella. The rain fell so hard tonight that he could hardly see where he was going. The only thing guiding Kagetsua was the mental image of Chahiya getting soaked. Chahiya, Kagetsua knew, if to depressed would never move from the rain. That was plain childish of Chahiya.  
  
"Chahiya!" Kagetsua calls out for him.  
  
No answer but from the corner of his eye he saw something move. Instinctively he fallows where it went. The moment leads him to a street light. Under the light of the lamp he sees Chahiya asleep. He also finds the uneasy feeling of being watched.  
  
"Chahiya, Chahiya, Chahiya wake up already." Kagetsua insists shaking Chahiya with one hand.  
  
It was surprising how dry he was for sleeping in a torrential rain. Chahiya yawns and opens his eyes.  
  
"Hmm? Kagetsua? Sorry I must've fallen asleep."  
  
"Yeah, typical you. Now can we get out of here this place gives me the creeps."  
  
"I find it quit comforting Kagetsua." Chahiya pouts.  
  
Kagetsua sighs in defeat. "Only you Chahiya, only you."  
  
Chahiya ducks underneath the umbrella. "What do mean by that?"  
  
"Never mind... Chahiya did you ever notice it was raining?" Kagetsua asks.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you've managed to find a dry place to sleep. Weird at it is."  
  
As they walk away rain covers up a dry wing shape on the cement. Chahiya looks up at Kagetsua as the reach the end of the park. His mind pondering another question.  
  
"Kagetsua what will happen when I find the answer to my question?" Chahiya ask.  
  
"Well, we might be separated," Kagetsua looks at Chahiya. "But I doubt that will happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Chahiya I'll never let you go."  
  
"Promise Kagetsua?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
***  
  
They'll be more. I just need to get OTHER things done right now. Hmm Earthen story's were at 69 last night... Wonder what they'll be at today. 


End file.
